Bright Red Jeans
by DenizaJane
Summary: Greg has been in love with Nick for - well, forever.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys; I'm just borrowing them for the day :)

-CSI-CSI-CSI-

'Grissom?' a voice asked, quietly, almost sadly. The maestro looked up from his report to see Greg's face at the door.

'What can I do for you?' Greg walked in silently, then flopped into the chair opposite his boss. He opened his mouth, then shut it again with an audible pop. He repeated this action a couple of times before settling on something to say.

'Can I have some advice?' he asked, looking down at his hands, which were fiddling with the pen he had removed from his pocket not seconds before. 'I tried to catch you earlier, but you had some walls to knock down.'

'Of course you can,' Grissom replied, his face neutral but his mind curious. 'Can I ask what kind of advice you need?'

'Advice on love,' Greg muttered, flicking his eyes up to his mentor's face, before returning his gaze to his hands again.

'Love? Who's the lucky man?' Grissom enquired, earning a confused look from the other man.

'H-how did you know? I haven't told anyone, not even my parents!'

'Hush, Greg. It takes one to know one, especially in your case. You're very good at hiding it. It's just, you seem to share my appreciation for Warrick's and Nick's arses.'

Greg blushed, 'I never even knew you were gay… but now I do, a lot of things make sense- shutting Sara down, your great friendship with Catherine… Does Catherine know about you?'

'Yes, she does. She was the first to know, apart from me, of course,' Grissom replied. 'Now, about this young man?'

'Yeah,' Greg paused, thinking. 'Umm.'

'You love him?'

'Without a doubt.'

'Is he gay?'

'Therein lies my problem, oh wise one. I have absolutely no idea.'

'Is it someone at, or outside, the lab?'

'At the lab.' At that moment, Warrick stuck his head round the door, making Greg jump almost a foot in the air.

'Gil, I was wondering what you wanted for dinn-,' He stopped, noticing the young lab technician for the first time. 'Oh hey, Greg. Never mind, I'll come back later.'

'No Warrick, stay. You might be able to help with this,' Grissom said, an amused expression gracing his features. 'That is, if that's O.K. with you, Greg?' He turned to the younger man, who hesitated, but then nodded. Warrick grabbed the chair from the hallway outside Grissom's office, then came further into the room and stopped, obviously deliberating between sitting next to his boss, or Greg. He finally decided to sit at the end of the desk, roughly halfway between the two.

'So what's the problem?' he asked, automatically turning to Grissom for the answer.

'Our young friend here,' Grissom gestured at Greg. 'is in love.' He explained, scooting his chair closer to Warrick's, and placing a hand on his knee. This received shocked stares from the other two men in the room.

'Gil!' Warrick said under his breath, as he tried to remove the older man's hand. 'Not at work!'

'You two… are together?' Greg asked, astonished.

'Now look what you've done,' said Warrick, exasperated, as he dropped his head into his hands.

In a childish burst of excitement, Greg squealed, gaining a worried look from one of the lab-rats passing by the office at the time. 'That's so cute!'

'Thank you,' said Grissom, smiling shyly. 'Now, back to your problem. You're in love with a guy, at the lab, and you don't know if he's gay or not, am I right?'

'Yeap. That's pretty much the size of it,' Greg said, slouching back in his chair and fiddling with the pen he still held.

'Can we know who it is, or would you rather keep it to yourself?' Grissom questioned.

'It's-,' Greg started to reply, but then Warrick interrupted him.

'Nick,' he said, smiling. Greg gaped at him, and Grissom frowned. 'But it is, isn't it?' He looked at his partner. 'Gil, you may not see the way they act around each other, but I do. Greg watches Nick, as if he's gonna have to throw himself in front of a bullet to save him or something. He winces when Nick hurts himself, as if it's hurting him too. He walks a little taller, sits up a little straighter when Nick's around. He blushes at a touch, gives him the good coffee, and when Nick turns that Texan grin up to full power and points it at Greg, you just see this dazed expression appear on his face… it's rather cute actually. In fact, I might go and puke rainbows, or become a unicorn.'

'Have you noticed anything from Nick during these concerning, stalkerish moments?' Grissom enquired, a smile in his eyes.

'I think so, yes…I think he feels the same way. Let's put it this way. He looks at you the way I look at Gil, the way you look at him.' Greg visibly relaxed with Warrick's words.

'Th-thank you. Thank you both,' he looked up at them, his eyes twinkling with their usual happiness and mischief. He was clearly planning something. 'Thanks guys, I owe you one.' He stood and walked to the door as if to leave, but turned at the last moment. 'I won't say anything about you two being together if you don't want me to.'

Grissom looked at Warrick, who pulled a face and shrugged. 'Well,' the older man said, now looking at Greg. 'I, for one, would like it this was kept on the down-low for now. I expect you wish the same for your… situation?'

'Yes please,' Greg replied. He bid the two good day and wandered in the direction of his lab, not noticing the rapidly retreating back going in the opposite direction. The back of a man who's shift didn't start for another half hour. Ecklie.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys, though I wish I did.

-CSI-CSI-CSI-

_I will do something about it today, _thought Greg. He was in the shower, the night after the talk with Warrick and Grissom. Without realising it, his thoughts turned to the Texan who had haunted his dreams for the last three years. He felt himself becoming hard, and groaned. _I need to be leaving for work in ten minutes, and if I want breakfast… _Switching the shower onto its coldest setting, he washed the conditioner out of his hair and stood there till his 'problem' went away, thinking about _anything_ but that addictive Texan. Just as he was drying off, his phone rang.

'Hello?' he said, wondering who would be ringing at this time of night.

'Greg? Is that you?' the voice of his sister, Helen, came from the handset, along with the sounds of dogs barking, and her boyfriend singing in the background.

'Helen! How are you, sis?' he asked, happy that his sister was calling, all the way from England, no less.

'I'm good, how's you?' Greg couldn't help but mock her newly acquired English accent.

'Spiffing, thank you. Why are you calling? Is everything alright?'

'Hush, you. Everything's fine, except…'

'What? What is it?' he asked, worried.

'Nothing to worry about, it's just,' she took a deep breath. 'We were cleaning out the storage, putting some of it in the new house, and…_we found your porn collection.'_

'Oh dear. Umm,' A sheepish look came over his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

'You could have told me you were gay? Dude, I could have borrowed this for Carey's hen night.'

Greg was shocked. 'You mean, you don't care? I was willing to bet that you'd kick me out of your life!'

'Why would I?' she said. 'Greg, ever since Mom and Dad kicked me out, you've been my only family. Just because I have Josh now, doesn't mean I'm going to lose that.'

'Thanks, sis,' he said, relieved. 'And, I have a tiny problem. Well, actually he's a tall, dark, undeniably hot _Texan_ problem, but still.'

'I think what you mean, is 'what do I wear?', right?' she replied, laughing.

'Pretty much, yeah,' Greg agreed, blushing slightly.

'Right, here's what I think…'

_And so the scheming begins, _he thought.

-CSI-CSI-CSI-

When Greg finally arrived at work, 20 minutes late and grinning, he was wearing a tight, black Marilyn Manson tee, coupled with black Chuck Taylor's and a pair of red skinny jeans that showed off his ass and left _nothing_ to the imagination. Walking confidently into the break room, Greg apologised for his lateness and made a bee-line for the coffee machine for his first dose of caffeine. Warrick sent him a cheeky wink and Grissom smiled, but he quickly hid it in his mug of coffee. As he continued towards his goal, the stash of Blue Hawaiian coffee beans he kept hidden in the cupboard, Greg felt appreciative glances following him across the room. Knowing that Catherine and Sara were in the audio lab working on their case, that only left one other person. Nick. Greg switched the beans and set the pot to boil. Slowly, he turned and leant against the side, looking across the room to where Nick sat, holding his own mug, now empty. Their eyes met, and Greg smirked slightly, running his hand through the carefully crafted bed-head to hide the fact that his knees had turned to jelly at the first glimpse of Nick's deep brown eyes, just like they did every day. The difference between this day and any other was that usually Greg was already sitting down at the time. The percolator beeped to let Greg know that his coffee was ready, so he turned and bent down to take out his brand-new, bought-that-morning mug. Making sure Nick got a good view of his ass, Greg retrieved the brightly coloured mug, with the slogan 'gay and proud' drawn across it. The next thing he knew, Nick was by his side. Not having heard the CSI approach, Greg jumped, spilling the contents of his mug all over the older man's dark green tee.

'Shit!' both men exclaimed. The younger grabbed some paper towels and soaked them, while the other pulled the soaked fabric away from his skin, fanning it.

'Sorry,' Greg muttered while he dabbed at the slight scald the newly boiled coffee had made on the older man's stomach. Despite the circumstances, Greg had to prevent himself from drooling at the sight of the chiselled abs before him, and a quick glance over his shoulder at Warrick told the same story.

'It's OK, Greggo, no harm done,' replied Nick, as Sara and Catherine filed in.

'But this shirt! It's ruined! For God's sake, it's Timberland!' An awkward silence filled the room until Warrick piped up.

'G, your gay is showing,' he said, chuckling. Greg stood, smiling sheepishly. Catherine was the next to speak.

'So, you prefer dick to pussy. I suspect a lot of girls will be disappointed to learn of this development,' she paused. 'How long have you known?'

'Since I was 14,' Greg replied.

'Why didn't you tell us sooner?' This time it was Sara who spoke. 'You always flirt with the girls, and all the stories… were those made up?'

'No! Not once have I lied to you about what happened on my dates. Only sometimes, those things I said about happened to me.'

'What about the 'beautiful ladies'?' Nick questioned.

'Just replace 'beautiful women' with 'fine male specimen', and you've got it,' Greg said, and winked at Warrick, who smirked. Sara picked up on this, and turned to Warrick.

'You knew?' she demanded.

'Only since last night,' he replied. This earned a pair of stairs, and a catcall from Catherine. 'Not like that, you perverts. Yes, I'm gay, but I have a boyfriend, and it's not Greg. He's-,' He clapped a hand over his mouth, afraid he had said too much.

Then Grissom spoke for the first time since Greg had entered the room. 'He's sitting right here. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, you heard that right. Now, Nick, go get changed. If you don't have anything, I'm sure you can borrow something of Greg's. Go on; stop looking so blank. Go. Change. Now,' He began to dish out work assignment as Greg and Nick left the room. They walked in silence to the lockers.

'Sorry,' Greg said again as Nick opened his locker and took off his wet shirt.

'It's Ok, seriously Greg,' Nick replied, rooting around his locker for a clean shirt, and not finding one. 'Dammit, I coulda sworn I had one in here,' he muttered, scratching his shoulder. He turned to Greg, who averted his eyes from the masterpiece before him. 'Do you have one I could borrow for the day?' he asked.

'I'll have a look,' replied the lab tech, turning to his own locker, glad to have a reason _not_ to stare at the Texan's sculpted chest. He found one almost instantly, a deep blue long sleeved tee that he knew immediately wasn't his, but was planted by Warrick for a situation such as this. Greg made a mental note to thank the CSI for that later, as he passed the shirt to Nick. He then took the hypothetical note down and threw it in the bin as soon as Nick put the shirt on. It fit him in all the right places, showing off his muscles in such a way that you could almost _see _the definition between each ab. The colour also enhanced the man's tan. Greg knew that there would be such a contrast between the two of them, that if one were to touch the other, even with the inevitable blush that would settle over Greg's skin, he would still resemble someone better suited to the morgue than the DNA lab compared to his Texan friend.

'Thanks Greggo, I owe you one,' the older man said, pushing the sleeves up above the elbows.

'Let's call it even, seeing as I spilt the coffee on you in the first place,' the younger replied, swallowing. A small smile graced Nick's features. 'What?'

'It smells like you,' Nick said, still smiling. He clapped Greg on the shoulder. 'Thanks, man. See ya!' He threw over his shoulder, bounding off to collect his assignment.

'Yeah, see ya.' muttered Greg, who flopped down on the bench. _I should ask him for a drink after work, _he thought. _But how do I start that conversation?_

He then wandered over to his lab and made himself busy with hair samples and blood types. Little did he know he was being watched. Ecklie stared at security cameras, just as he had been since the beginning of the graveyard shift.

At about midnight, caffeine beckoned again. While he was in the break room, Nick came in.

'I was just about to go looking for you,' he said to Greg. 'I was- I mean, Warrick and I were wondering if you'd like to go for drinks later? He'll have to check with Griss, but I'll be going no matter what happens, might as well have some company, eh? Not that you're second choice, or that I'll be lonely-' he paused, and looked at Greg again. 'I was babbling, wasn't I?'

'Yes, you were, and yes, I'd love to come for drinks with you…and Warrick,' he added, quickly walking out of the break room before Nick could change his mind. _So maybe I won't have to start the conversation at all, _he thought.

Up in the surveillance room, Ecklie removed his headphones, leant back in his chair, and smiled. _Nearly got you, Sanders. Nearly got you._

-CSI-CSI-CSI-

Woah, Ecklie's scaring me.

Sorry it's late guys, and wow, thanks for reading it:')

And I _know_ Greg doesn't have a sister, but hey. Give me some poetic licence here.

Update during the week hopefully, I just need to type it up.

Reviews are love, and ideas welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the boys… I do, however, own your soul.

_This story is dedicated to Kelsey Deniza-Jane Harkness, who passed away unexpectedly on April 29__th__, 2011._

**WARNING: **This chapter contains slash. That's boyxboy. If you don't like it… why are you here in the first place?

-CSI-CSI-CSI-

'Warrick can't make it tonight,' Nick said when he met Greg in the locker room at the end of their shift. 'Do you still want to go?'

'Yeah, it's fine, do you?' Greg replied, hiding his blushing face from view behind his locker door.

'Sure. Your pick, where do we go?'

'Well, I do know this great place down on the strip…' Greg started.

'Let's go there then.' Nick replied, turning to look at the younger man.

'One problem though,' Greg continued. 'It's a gay club. Well, gay, bi, lesbian and transvestite, but still. Probably not your scene.'

'Greggo,' Nick said, shutting his locker quietly. 'I may not be full-on gay, but I'm sure as hell not as straight as the Nevada borderline, otherwise I wouldn't have spent my day admiring your ass in those jeans,' he continued, coming up behind the younger man. 'Besides,' he said, putting his arms around Greg's waist and resting his chin on the lab tech's shoulder. 'There's this little bit, in the south east corner of Nevada, that's all curvy. Think of me as the corner. That, and we _cannot _let that outfit go to waste. Ready?' he finished, turning to pick up his stuff. Greg let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

'Yeah, I'm ready.' The two walked out of the building and found themselves with a dilemma.

'Your car, or mine?' Nick asked.

'Well seeing as mine isn't really a car, yours? Or, we both drive back to my place, park up, and get a taxi to the club. That way we can both drink.' Greg said, looking at his feet.

'Sounds like a plan,' Nick replied, smiling at his friend. 'I'll follow you.'

Greg looked up and grinned. 'That's if you can keep up!'

'Oh, it's _on,_ Spiky,' Nick laughed, grinning as well.

They made their way over to their separate vehicles, and climbed into, or, in Greg's case, on. Nick leaned out of his window and whistled appreciatively at the younger man's bike.

'What a beautiful machine.' He said, as Greg winked before pulling his visor down and starting off, looking over his shoulder to see if Nick was following, which he was. As they said they would, they dumped Nick's car at Greg's house, and got a taxi to the club, chatting all the while. They split the fare between them when they pulled up, and walked down the alley to the club's back entrance. Greg knocked, flashed a pass, and they were in. The bass could be felt through the floor, even outside, and as they walked, the music slowly got louder and louder. Greg stopped in front of an inconspicuous pair of doors. Pointing across the corridor, he said, 'Toilet's are through there.' He then turned, and, looking over his shoulder at Nick, opened the door and said in time with the music; 'Welcome, dear friends, to Paradise.'

They had already had a couple of drinks and were coming in for another when Nick shouted over the music.

'This place is _awesome_! Why haven't I heard of it before?'

'I guess you weren't asking the right people,' Greg laughed, as a new song started. 'Oh my God, this is my favourite song in this place! Dance with me, Nicky!' he said, pulling his friend to the dance floor.

**I know you want me; I made it obvious that I want you too…**

Nick couldn't help but stare at Greg as the younger danced to the music. The way his eyes shone in the strobe lights, the sweat dripping from his hair, the way his jeans hugged his ass… All f it made Nick want to take him right there and then, regardless of the other dancers.

_**So put it on me**__**, **__**let's remove the space between me and you…**_

Greg turned his back to Nick and began to dance up against the taller man. _Fuck it,_ Nick thought, and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him tighter against his own body, so that Greg's ass was right up against the bulge that Nick's already half-hard member crated in his jeans.

Now rock your body; damn I like the way that you move…

Greg gasped at the feel of Nick's cock against his ass. Even through both men's jeans, the younger could feel the heat from his dance partner's groin. Spinning round, Greg pressed hi lips to the Texan's, wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulders. Nick responded with just as much fervour. Touching his tongue to Greg's lips, Nick was allowed entrance immediately. There was the taste of beer, of sweat, but underneath those was the overwhelming masculine, smoky taste that was a little like sugar, and a lot like_ Greg. _

_**So give it to me**__**; **__**cause I already know what you wanna do.**_

It could have been seconds or minutes they were standing there, but neither of them knew, and neither of them cared. They broke for air, and Nick rested his forehead against the shorter man's.

'Do you know how long I have wanted to do that for, Greg?' the older man panted. Greg shook his head, unable to speak. '_For-fucking-ever,' _he continued. 'Now, shall we continue this at your house? It's closer than mine.'

They stumbled out of the club, stopping every few seconds, to push the other against the wall and kiss them. Grinning like teenagers on a first date, they made their way to the taxi rank. Luckily, there was one already there, so they got in and Greg told the driver the address, promising him an extra 10 bucks if they got there in under 10 minutes. He made it in 6, so Greg gave him an extra 50, telling him to keep the change whilst dragging Nick up the driveway to the door. As soon as they were across the threshold, their tongues were once again battling for dominance. Greg got the upper hand, and slammed Nick against the wall, growling into the Texan's mouth as he worked Nick's shirt over his head. The taller man then reversed their positions so that Greg was the one against the wall. Greg groaned as Nick latched onto his nipple through the fabric of his shirt, and started pulling it over his head. Nick nuzzled his way up and bit the other man's clavicle then soothed the bite with his tongue, earning another moan in response. They stumbled towards Greg's room, stopping occasionally to divest one another of an item of clothing, or to ravish each other against a wall. When they finally reached the bedroom, clad only in their boxers, Nick pushed Greg onto the bed and straddled the younger man's hips. 'Lube?' he whispered into Greg's ear before gently biting the lobe.

'Top drawer,' the smaller man groaned, writhing, trying desperately to find some friction for is aching need. Nick leant over and rummaged through the drawer, found what he was looking for and placed in on the side. He also found something else that slightly surprised him.

'A cock ring?' I thought you'd be slightly more… adventurous than that, G,' he whispered huskily into to the younger man's ear. 'Or do you keep the bigger toys else where?'

'Please, Nicky,' Greg moaned, bucking. ' I – I need…' the younger man groaned.

'You need what, Greg?' Nick teased.

'_You,' _the other man moaned. 'I need you.'

'Very well,' Nick said, divulging them both of the obstacle that most people call clothing. Greg hissed as the cotton slid over the tip of his cock, now dripping

pre-come. The two men echoed that sound again a second later when their cocks brushed against each other, both of them bucking into the friction and moaning.

'I need you in me, Nicky,' Greg whispered, his breathing heavy. 'I don't think I can last much longer.'

Nick reached for the lube and coated his fingers generously, before placing one at Greg's entrance and gently pushing, teasing. Then in one go, pushed it in all the way. He slowly removed the digit nearly all the way before pushing it in again, accompanied by another. He pumped the two in and out slowly a few times before adding a third. By this time, Greg was pushing back on Nick's fingers trying to get them deeper, trying to find _._

'Nick…' he groaned, and the older man took pity on him. Well, almost. As he pulled on a condom and lubed himself up generously, hissing at the cold sensation, he slipped the cock ring onto Greg's throbbing member. Removing his fingers, he placed his cock at Greg's entrance.

'You ready?' he asked, looking down at the smaller man, who nodded. He placed a hand either side of Greg's head, and started to push in. He stopped though, when Greg gasped.

'Sorry,' he grunted, trying hard not to slam into the velvet heat encasing the head of his cock.

'Don't be,' moaned Greg. 'Keep going, God _please _keep going.' So he did. Slowly but surely, Nick pushed his cock into Greg's tight heat. When he was fully seated, he stopped to give Greg a moment to adjust. Greg, however, had other ideas.

'Why have you stopped? _Fuck me,' _he ordered, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist and grabbing his ass.

'You're wish is my command,' Nick growled, before withdrawing and slamming back into the luxurious heat that was Greg's ass. The Texan set a hard, fast rhythm that stroked against Greg's prostate with every thrust, sending bolts of white-hot pleasure up his spine.

'God, Nicky! I'm so close… please, please let me come?' Greg shouted in between moans. Nick snaked a hand in between them, removed the cock-ring and pulled Greg's member one, two, three times, and he was coming, the words 'I love you, Nicky!' spilling from his mouth, bringing the older man into oblivion with him. As they came down from their highs, Nick pulled his softening cock from Greg's ass and disposed of the condom. He then quickly popped into the en-suite, grabbing a cloth. He re-entered the bedroom to find Greg asleep, snoring quietly. _I don't blame him, _Nick thought. _It was a long night. _After cleaning them both up and throwing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom, Nick wrapped himself around his lover's sleeping form; resting his head on Greg's chest, and placing an arm around his waist.

'I love you too, Greggo,' he whispered. 'If only you knew how much.' He finished, before falling into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

Outside, Ecklie brought his camera down, turning it off. _I've got you this time, Sanders. _He thought, palming himself through his work trousers. _This time, you won't get away. _He turned to the backseat of his SUV, where a girl of about 20 lay, tied up, her eyes wide with fear. _And neither will your sister._

-CSI-CSI-CSI-

Wow, I have no idea where that last bit came from… Oh well:3 And please don't hate me too much, first time writing slash and all… tell me what you think?

Sorry for taking so looooong to update guys, my laptop's been a bitch, and I've had immense writer's block.

Reviews are love! Also, send me your ideas! Where do you think this story should next?:)

Alsoooo, Tumblr/Facebook people! Go on my profile and follow/add me, the links are there:)


End file.
